


Неожиданное приключение

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды вечером Ядовитый Плющ нанимают на случайную подработку, а Изида решает проблемы своей Семьи.</p><p>Бета: Penelope Foucault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданное приключение

Ядовитый плющ не любила работать по ночам. Хотя в Готэме это традиционно считалось приличным временем для Бэтмена и его злодеев, Памела Айсли совсем не чувствовала себя поклонницей таких традиций. Для большей части её растений солнечный свет был предпочтительней лунного, и не в первый раз она колебалась, глядя на заходящее солнце, и думала, не пропустить ли ночь.  
Именно в такой вот момент промедления её и нашли. Не кто-то из бэт-семейки - их бы Плющ почувствовала за милю.  
Нет, тут присутствие возникло из самой гущи лиан за спиной Памелы. Та резко обернулась - и увидела женщину в тёмно-бежевом балахоне, с покрытой на арабский манер головой.   
\- Доктор Айсли, - подняла пустые руки женщина. По-английски она говорила без акцента. - Пожалуйста, не нападайте. Я с миром.  
\- Кто вы? - сузила глаза Плющ, рассматривая незнакомое смуглое лицо.  
\- Меня зовут Адрианна Томаз, - вежливо улыбнулась новоприбывшая. - Может быть, вы слышали другое моё имя, то, под которым я взошла на трон Кандак.  
\- Королева Кандак, Изида? - недоверчиво переспросила Плющ.  
\- Да, это я, - кивнула та. – Хотя родилась я в Египте, если вам это важно.  
Плющ смерила её долгим взглядом; ну что же, национальность совпадала, по крайней мере. И, если верить слухам, Изида тоже обращалась к силам природы, так что это объясняло то, как она появилась.  
\- Ну, допустим, что это правда, - пожала плечами Плющ. - И что вы, Ваше Величество, забыли на нашем континенте?  
\- Мы с вами черпаем силы из одного источника, доктор Айсли, хотя и делаем это по-разному, - сказала Изида. - Так что я пришла просить вас о помощи. Надеюсь, вы готовы отвлечься от ограбления, или что вы там ещё задумали? Мне совсем не улыбается вытаскивать вас потом из Аркхэма.  
Плющ невольно фыркнула.  
\- Я не шучу, - вздохнула Изида, подступая чуть ближе. – И, поверьте, не будь дело серьёзно, я бы к вам не обратилась. И вообще бы не прилетела в эту страну: я знаю, как ваше правительство отнесётся к моему визиту. Пожалуйста. Выслушайте меня.  
Плющ подбоченилась:  
\- Время – деньги. Что мне будет за то, что выслушаю?  
Изида смотрела на неё, не мигая.  
\- Могу дать и деньги. А если согласитесь помочь – могу и подарить кусок земли, где вас никто не будет беспокоить. Где вы сможете заниматься своими экспериментами, не опасаясь преследования.  
Повисла пауза: это было серьёзное предложение. И желанное. И из тех, к которым доктор Памела Айсли, мягко говоря, не привыкла. Обычно она брала участок земли сама, не спрашивая разрешения, и оставалась там, пока наконец против неё не объединялись слишком большие силы.  
\- Подруга, - наконец вскинула брови она - осторожнее с такими обещаниями. Мои эксперименты мало кому нравятся.  
\- Я готова рискнуть, - вздохнула египтянка. – И я могу распоряжаться землёй моей страны. Только, пожалуйста, не надо меня так называть.   
\- Не любишь фамильярности? – хмыкнула Плющ. – Мы можем не сработаться, предупреждаю.  
Изида снова вздохнула.  
\- К знаменитой американской манере общения я была готова. Но, если можно, придумайте какое-нибудь другое слово.  
\- Королева, не дёргайся ты так, - покачала головой Плющ, после таких слов чувствуя искушение выплеснуть на неё весь слэнг, который знала. – И объясни уже простыми словами, что тебе нужно.  
Изида кивнула, садясь на выросшее под ней кресло из переплетённых стеблей:  
\- Возможно, ты знаешь, что у меня есть брат. Как и я, он недавно вернулся к жизни, но в его случае возникли …проблемы. Психологические. Его сила постепенно лишает его рассудка. Может быть, из-за того, что последние разы наша сила использовалась… не во благо. К сожалению, отказываться от неё насовсем он не хочет, и я нашла фокусирующий камень – рубин, если интересно, - который может влиять на наши силы. В том числе, может втянуть силу в себя и очистить. Других вариантов у меня сейчас нет, так что я хочу его достать. Но, разумеется, такие вещи просто так не добыть. Рубин охраняется заклятиями и технологиями, и для этого моя сила – недостаточно оружие. Ты же свою как раз так и используешь, но для этого случая её не хватит. Однако я могу её на время значительно увеличить. Если ты поделишься своими умениями, разумеется.  
\- Кому принадлежит рубин? – деловито поинтересовалась Плющ. – Если Лексу Лютору, Ра’c аль-Гулу или, не дай Бог, Джокеру, я сразу пас.  
\- Ничего такого серьёзного, - покачала головой Изида. – Насколько я поняла, хозяином был Саргон, а после его смерти охранную систему просто никто не деактивировал. Что не так уж удивительно: рубин предназначен под довольно специфические цели, и не так много людей готовы идти против магии и техники одновременно. Неприятное сочетание, обычно эти системы лучше не пересекать.  
\- Допустим, моя сила не очень-то от магии, - заметила Плющ. – Но и не от техники.  
\- Да, из-за этого я тебя тоже выбрала, - согласилась Изида. – Моя – чисто магическая по природе, и самой мне там делать нечего. Если ты сразу не отказываешься, могу показать бумаги на землю.  
\- Давай, - протянула руку Плющ, потому что к ней так редко приходили с дарственными на что-то, что хотя бы посмотреть на такой документ стоило.  
Изида вытащила папку откуда-то из глубин балахона, и всего через несколько секунд Памела Айсли распахнула глаза, не веря тому, что читает.  
\- Вот уж и правда царская награда, королева, - по возможности нейтрально сказала она. – Где-то в области: «Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой», пожалуй.  
\- Не в этом дело, - нахмурилась Изида. – Я просто мало к кому могу обратиться. Почти все из тех, кто подходит, откажутся, из-за ситуации с Кандак. Я более чем заинтересована в том, чтобы ты согласилась.  
\- Ну что же, - Плющ позволила своим лианам унести папку подальше – подпись и печать там всё равно уже были. – За такую цену я готова плюнуть на Готэм на долгое время. Когда и куда отправляемся?  
\- Хоть сейчас, - с облегчением улыбнулась Изида. – Нам на другое побережье, но я готова донести тебя за полчаса. Спасибо тебе.  
Плющ фыркнула:  
\- Это обычная сделка, королева. Отправляемся.  
  
  
  
Изида избавилась от балахона, только когда они уже прилетели к скальной гряде, где находилась нужная пещера. Под балахоном было короткое белое одеяние из разряда тех, что можно было увидеть, погуглив Древний Египет.  
\- Ты слишком увлекаешься соответствием образу, - заметила Плющ. – Ты же родилась в двадцатом веке.  
\- Сказала мне женщина с зелёной кожей, - согласилась Изида, и Плющ фыркнула, подумав, что всё-таки в королеве Кандак есть и что-то нормальное. – Ну что, ты готова к исследованию?  
\- Да. Держаться за руки будем? Или как-то ещё силой обменяемся?  
\- Когда мы рядом, это и так не сложно, - пожала плечами Изида. – Я и так вижу, откуда мне черпать. Ты видишь?  
Плющ хотела было огрызнуться, что не все тут магички – но поняла, что и правда видит. Много лет назад, когда она перестала быть человеком, в ней возникло что-то, что связывало её с природой. Она всегда представляла это как клубок растений внутри себя, которые начинали расти из кожи и вокруг, если их позвать. Теперь над этим клубком взошло солнце – не палящее, а ровно греющее. И они потянулись к нему.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула наблюдавшая за ней Изида. – Пользуйся. А я позаимствую у тебя шипы.  
\- Как ты вообще обычно-то дерёшься? – поинтересовалась Плющ. – Хотя бы в качестве самозащиты.  
\- Более глобальными методами, - вздохнула Изида. – Они тут не годятся. Если я, скажем, затоплю пещеру, я только систему самоуничтожения запущу. Если что: там внутри, насколько понимаю, несколько помещений. В первом ловушки, реагирующие на всё магическое. Осторожнее.  
\- Прорвёмся, - и Плющ шагнула в полумрак.  
  
Первая ловушка ждала почти сразу у входа. Изида парила в футе над полом, но Плющ видела, как от её энергии камень под её ногами всё равно пытается зацвести. И как от этого пытается активироваться ловушка.  
\- Не шевелись, королева, - предупредила она. – Да, вижу, бывает и так, что слишком много силы – это вредно…  
Лианы, росшие от её плечей, лопнули на концах, обнажив шипы. Плющ послала их к ловушке, понимая, что может работать ими так же, как руками. Обычно у неё так не получалось, но сила Изиды обострила чувства.   
Ей даже не надо было смотреть на ловушку, чтобы её обезвредить. Это было даже не сложно, если не подходить близко. Так же, как с десятком ещё таких же, разбросанных по полу пещеры.  
\- Если будет только это, то ты переплатила, - фыркнула Плющ.  
И только мгновенно вставшая перед ней стена из камня и тугого ковра вьюнка спасла её от выстрела лазером в лицо.  
\- Не только, - спокойно покачала головой Изида. – Ещё раз: осторожнее. Здесь много сюрпризов.  
Плющ выдохнула. И молча кивнула.  
За аркой прохода их ждало второе помещение, в котором поднялся густой туман, и Изида быстро воздвигла барьер перед Плющ и велела:  
\- Не приближайся. Контактная магическая отрава. Я защищена, но не уверена, что мой щит не пропустит ничего к тебе. Так что стой на месте, я поищу источник чар.  
Через несколько минут медленного прощупывания пещеры её голос донёсся откуда-то из дальнего угла:  
\- Нашла. Но выключить не могу – он в капсуле, на ней снова защита магии. Но я, на самом деле, могу идти дальше…  
\- Дурацкая идея! – крикнула ей Плющ. – Может, на это и рассчитано? А дальше там опять ловушки для магов! Королева, если ты убьёшься, мне землю никто не отдаст, так что давай сюда.  
\- Зачем? – спросила Изида, появляясь перед ней из тумана.  
\- У создателя этой полосы препятствий плохо с фантазией, - Плющ подняла руку, показывая большую росянку. – Возьми и проследи, чтобы её связь со мной не потерялась. Я всё могу обезвредить и дистанционно.  
Египтянка приняла растение, пропустив его сквозь барьер, и ушла обратно.  
Плющ снова почувствовала, не видя, как росянка выпустила усы, прощупывая механизм и ища, как его отключить.  
\- Какая мерзость, - сказала Изида. – Здесь колдовство – на трупе кошки. Сейчас я всё уберу.  
\- Саргон вроде и не слишком белый чародей был, что ты переживаешь? – усмехнулась Плющ, забавляясь такой реакции.  
Ещё через несколько минут туман рассеялся, и они дотошно проверили пещеру на другие ловушки. Нашли ещё несколько лазеров, но вскоре можно было двигаться дальше.  
\- К концу ночи ты уже получишь свой рубин, - заметила Плющ.  
\- Будем надеяться.  
За следующим проходом на них сразу же ощетинились расставленные по периметру лазеры. А в самом центре на постаменте, под переливающимся энергетическим барьером стоял рубин величиной с голову.  
\- Ничего себе камешек, - присвистнула Плющ. – Его точно нельзя распилить и продать?  
\- Только если ты готова иметь дело с магическими проклятиями, - ответила Изида, осматриваясь.  
\- Вечный подвох… Ну как, что здесь с чарами?  
\- От пола до потолка. Но не вижу, какие именно.  
Плющ шевельнулась, и воздух рядом с ней тут же прошил лазер.  
А потом в пещере начался электрический шторм.  
\- Делать ему было больше нечего! – прошипела Плющ, укрываясь с Изидой под барьером. – Спасибо хоть демонов не приставил!  
\- Надеюсь, не приставил…  
\- Да ладно, после смерти владельца они бы всё равно здесь не задержались! – они медленно двигались к центру по воздуху, стараясь не касаться ничего лишнего.  
А потом Изида остановилась.  
\- Дальше не могу, - сказала она. – Защита от природной магии. Либо я с ней расстанусь, либо ты идёшь без меня.  
\- До первого попадания молнии?  
\- Я могу поставить над тобой щит из только чистой магии, - прикусила губу Изида. – Но у меня она слишком переплетена с природной. Могут получиться дыры. Поставь на всякий случай свой собственный, из растений. Это хотя бы смягчит удар.  
\- Звучит оптимистично… - пробормотала Плющ, но к совету прислушалась.  
Дыры в барьере, конечно, были. Плющ вертелась, уворачиваясь и возводя защиту, и обещала себе потребовать дополнительной оплаты, если в неё хоть раз попадут серьёзно.  
Но всё-таки годы практики не прошли зря: до рубина она добралась дымящейся, но скорее невредимой.  
\- Барьер генерирует примерно тот же механизм! – крикнула она Изиде. – Кто-то купил технологию оптом, похоже. Но, королева, реально, сколько же защиты, словно под тебя делавшейся…  
\- Потому что под неё она и делалась, - сказал какой-то полупрозрачный старик, появляясь рядом. – Но я не против сразиться и с непрошенными помощниками Изиды!  
\- Шазам! – с жаркой ненавистью выдохнула та, и Плющ успела поразиться, как резко изменился её голос. Но египтянка быстро успокоилась снова: - Я заберу этот камень, хочешь ты того или нет. Он для меня важен.  
\- Я не дам тебе получить ещё силу, - сощурился старик, махнув энергией в сторону Плющ. – Тебе и имеющейся-то много!  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - вскинулась Плющ, отбиваясь щитом из лиан от атаки. – Ладно, вижу, что это не Саргон, но какая ещё сила? Эй, королева, а что случилось с историей про спасение брата?  
Полупрозрачный волшебник насмешливо на неё посмотрел :  
\- Что, она так и не удосужилась сообщить, во что тебя втягивает? А очень зря! – вихри энергии били сквозь него, не причиняя вреда. – Наша дорогая Изида, видишь ли, узнала, что есть артефакт, который поможет ей стать ещё сильнее, чем сейчас! Но я посмел его от неё спрятать, потому что хватит мне уже Марвелов, считающих, что они боги! А ты, - он ткнул пальцем в направлении Изиды, тоже изо всех сил возводящей растительные барьеры на пути лазеров, - ты вообще не должна быть Марвелом! Я тебя не посвящал!  
\- Зато сделал тот, кого ты лишил силы! – выкрикнула Изида, не отрывая глаз от пушек. – Его ты лишил силы, меня с Адамом – убил! Прости, что не собираюсь подчиняться тебе после этого, Шазам!  
Плющ врезалась в неё, увлекая вниз, как раз когда над их головами со свистом прошёлся ещё один луч.  
\- Отступаем, - прошипела она в ухо Изиде. – Я не собираюсь драться неизвестно с кем неизвестно за что.  
\- Но!.. – вскинулась та. – Рубин!..  
\- Отступаем, или я тебя брошу тут одну! – сквозь зубы проговорила Плющ. – Сколько ты тут продержишься на одной магии, королева?  
Изида явно имела, что сказать – но потом выдохнула и коротко кивнула.  
\- Хорошо.  
Они вылетели из пещеры под аккомпанемент из грохота камней и смеха волшебника.   
  
Передышку они устроили на ближайшей бензозаправке.  
Место было выбрано в качестве компромисса: Плющ настаивала на ближайшем населённом пункте, в надежде, что там Шазам не станет на них нападать, а Изида опасалась, что как раз станет, и не хотела вмешивать в это случайных прохожих.  
Ночью на этой заправке дежурило только двое, а машины совсем не проезжали, так что после короткого спора они остановились здесь.  
\- Ой, да заткнитесь уже, – через плечо бросила Плющ, когда работавшие на заправке невнятно заскулили в её лианах. Оба оказались мужчинами, так что она дохнула на них феромонами и оставила наслаждаться эффектом. Изида смотрела на неё с неодобрением, но никак не возражала.  
Ей и так уже надо было объясняться.  
\- Как ты понимаешь, я сказала тебе не всю правду, - начала она, когда выжидательное молчание затянулось.  
\- Да что ты? – Плющ уселась, скрестив ноги, на переплетение лиан.  
\- Не ёрничай. Я и не полностью соврала. То, что я делаю, косвенно может помочь вернуть моему брату ясность рассудка. Но не только это, - она рассеянно провела рукой по колонке. Под её рукой металл покрылся свежей порослью. – Шазам – волшебник, давший нашей семье силу - сам уже не мыслит здраво. Благодаря ему из Марвелов остались только я и Осирис, да и тут это лишь вопрос времени. Этот рубин Шазам притащил в наш мир из другого, чтобы вытянуть нашу силу, потому что не может отнять то, что не давал напрямую. До Осириса он уже дотянулся, потому что сила того – от Адама, его самого первого воина. До меня пока не получается, но я не собираюсь ждать, пока не получится. Я хочу забрать рубин и сфокусировать всю силу Марвелов на себе. – Она посмотрела в глаза Плющ: - Я хочу стать новой волшебницей и хранительницей магии этой планеты.  
\- И почему ты думаешь, что я тебе помогу? – спросила та. – Я плохо знакома с вашим волшебником, понятия не имею, говоришь ли ты насчёт него правду. К тому же, у тебя и сейчас прорва силы, а что будет, если станет ещё больше? В ваших рядах, я смотрю, вообще небогато со здравым рассудком, вспомнить одного только Чёрного Адама!  
\- Его свели с ума, убив меня с Осирисом и заставив умирать жителей Кандак…  
\- И что, двум миллионам, которые он убил, потом от этого было легче? – Плющ пожала плечами. – Можешь не отвечать. Ты знала, как я отреагирую, поэтому и соврала.  
Изида кивнула в знак согласия. Но при этом она словно бы ничуть не волновалась, и это Плющ раздражало.  
\- Ты бы хоть с ноги на ногу попереминалась, - заметила она. – Думаешь, я просто скажу: «Как вам угодно, о великая королева» - и мы пойдём обратно? Одно твоё спокойное лицо провоцирует послать всё нахрен и тебя бросить.  
Изида потёрла ладонью лоб.  
\- Извини, - сказала она. – На самом деле я совершенно не знаю, что ты решишь, и очень нервничаю. Но это образ такой, часть моего дара. Богиня не должна быть похожа на человека. Отойди немного, хорошо?  
\- Зачем? – но Плющ отступила сразу же. В их кругах к таким предупреждениям привыкли прислушиваться.  
\- Изида, - сказала египтянка, и Плющ не успела переспросить, с чего вдруг она сейчас зовёт себя по имени, потому что в женщину напротив неё влетела молния.  
Вреда, конечно, ей не причинившая. Хотя вот лианы Плющ, попавшие под удар, зашипели и скорчились. Она быстро убрала подальше те, что можно было убрать, и только потом посмотрела на Изиду.  
На Адрианну Томаз, скорее: теперь она точно богиней не выглядела. Просто обычная женщина, без хиджаба, кстати, в подпоясанной рубашке и шароварах. Под глазами у неё залегли тени, у губ собрались горькие морщинки, а волосы были взлохмачены, словно владелица постоянно вцеплялась в них пятернёй.  
\- Теперь Шазам точно знает, где мы, - устало сказала Адрианна, сминая край рубашки. Неожиданно в её речи появился сильный акцент. – Так что придётся побыстрее договариваться, что будет дальше. Но вот тебе я, такая, какая есть. Устраивает?  
\- Ты превращаешься, назвав собственное имя? – хмыкнула Плющ.  
\- Да. Представляешь, как удобно знакомиться с новыми людьми? – египтянка невольно улыбнулась. – Я и тебе-то тоже толком представиться не могла.  
\- Если ты шатенка, то зачем перекрашиваешься в чёрный?  
\- Образ богини, я же говорю. Идеальная Изида, всё как положено, - она села на приступку и положила голову на руки. Плечи у неё опустились. – Знаешь, как редко я превращаюсь? Но я – всё, что сейчас держит Кандак, так что не могу показывать ни малейшей слабости.  
\- Вот только на жалость давить не надо, - поморщилась Плющ.  
\- А я бы давила, если бы знала, что поможет, - вздохнула Адрианна. – Тебе, конечно, и дела нет до моей борьбы с Шазамом, но для меня-то ничего важнее этого нет. Я хочу вернуть нашу семью. Все трое американских Марвелов лишены силы, и в одном случае это вина Осириса, который умудрился сыграть волшебнику на руку. Но брату и самому сейчас нелегко, и, даже если я получу силу, я ещё должна буду понять, как именно его очистить прежде, чем это сделать.  
Из руки Плющ вырос длинный шип, неприятно поблёскивавший в свете ламп.  
\- А если я решу, что тебя зря воскрешали? Успеешь снова стать неуязвимой?  
\- Успею, - не поднимая головы, сказала Адрианна. – Памела, ты не первая, кто мне угрожает. Я не беззащитна. Просто от заправки мало что останется.  
\- Могла бы и притвориться, - фыркнула Плющ, убирая шип. – Обычно после таких слезливых историй, как у тебя, добавляют что-то типа: «Смотри, я вот даже сделала так, что мне можно причинять вред! Вот как я тебе доверяю!».  
\- Такое может дорого обойтись, - пожала плечами египтянка. И всё-таки взлохматила волосы пятернёй. – Да и зачем казаться слабее, чем есть, для демонстрации доверия? Так никакие отношения не построишь. Ни рабочие, ни какие-то ещё. Мда. Что-то мы отвлеклись. Так что ты решила?  
\- Ты меня, случаем, потом убить не захочешь?  
Адрианна с удивлением на неё посмотрела:  
\- Нет, зачем? Я обещала тебе землю, и с бумагами там всё в порядке. Я даже готова поверить, что так будет лучше: ты же обычно ни на кого и не нападаешь, когда где-то поселяешься. Это в городе ты преступница  
\- Хм, - сказала Плющ. Но больше ничего не добавила.  
Рядом всхлипнул один из почти позабытых работников. Адрианна повернулась к нему и нахмурилась.  
\- Ты их не искалечишь?  
\- Переживут, - отмахнулась Плющ. – Ужасы спермотоксикоза здорово преувеличивают. Эти двое помучаются не сильно больше, чем если б я просто весь вечер перед ними глубоким декольте посверкала. Серьёзно, в этих феромонах все усилители больше для того, чтобы мужчины думать перестали. По-хорошему, мне это и без них не раз удавалось. А ты что, любовников никогда до такого состояния не доводила?  
\- Моим партнёром был только мой муж, - покачала головой Адрианна. – И – нет, не доводила.  
\- А, да, ты же мусульманка, - искоса посмотрела на неё Плющ. – Тогда с вашей точки зрения мне за эти слова гореть в аду, или где там ещё…  
\- Вообще я язычница, - улыбнулась та. - Что? Именно верующие в исламские традиции убили моих родителей, чтобы похитить «самую красивую девственницу» для своей взятки. Скажем так, это не укрепило меня в вере.  
\- Я думаю, всё-таки обо всём учении по отдельным представителям не судят, - машинально заспорила Плющ, и Адрианна негромко рассмеялась.  
\- Мне это уже говорили, - пояснила она. - Американцы и европейцы. Но то, что для вас абстрактный вопрос, для меня - реальность. И, да, среди последователей ислама есть гораздо лучше, но для себя я выбор всё равно сделала. В любом случае, я не пожелала бы тебе где-то гореть, и я просто очень люблю Адама.  
\- В этом с тобой вряд ли многие согласятся, - нет, правда, Плющ едва ли назвала бы себя праведницей, но страны она тоже с землёй не сравнивала.  
\- Если он вернётся к жизни, он должен будет понести наказание за то, что сделал, - серьёзно кивнула Адрианна. - Но я не перестану его любить.  
\- Ну, если тут выйти замуж означало получить твои способности и положение...  
\- Вообще всё было наоборот. Сначала он предложил предыдущему волшебнику посвятить меня в семью Марвелов, и я стала королевой Кандак, а ещё через несколько недель он сделал другое предложение, - взгляд Адрианны обратился в себя. - Пожалуй, я бы не позволила себе его полюбить, не получив силу больше его. Потому что его и так была огромна.   
\- Ну да, весь мир заметил, - без сочувствия хмыкнула Плющ. - И это возвращает нас к самому первому вопросу: хочу ли я помогать тебе получить силу ещё большую, чем уже есть? Я не очень гуманистка, конечно, но, может, дымящийся кратер вместо земного шара меня тоже не прельщает. Вы же, Чёрные Марвелы, и растения не пожалеете.  
\- Как странно, что это мне говорит та, кто использует более тёмную сторону той же, что и у меня, силы, - задумчиво заметила Изида. - Но я понимаю. Каких гарантий ты ещё хочешь?  
Ядовитый Плющ нехорошо усмехнулась:  
\- Как насчёт уязвимой точки, доступной только мне? Чтобы, в случае чего, я могла бы выдрать из тебя эту силу обратно? А, ну и магического ритуала, конечно, чтобы тебе аукнулось, если ты решишь не дожидаться и меня убрать?  
\- А если тебе заплатят, и ты решишь лишить меня силы просто так? - с любопытством спросила Адрианна.  
\- Не исключено, - признала Плющ. - Хорошо, значит, нам нужен ритуал для защиты в обе стороны. Я пообещаю приходить за тобой только в случае, когда твои действия будут прямо или косвенно угрожать большому количеству жизней. Адвоката будем нанимать, чтоб проработал формулировки, или ты не будешь пытаться это обойти?  
\- Думаю, мы немного успели узнать друг друга за сегодня, - пожала плечами Изида. – Ты видишь не только меня, но и мою магию, так что, может быть, поймёшь, что на этот раз я говорю правду: я не буду пытаться найти лазейку в ритуале.  
Плющ смотрела на неё очень долго и очень пристально.  
А потом встала на ноги.  
\- А знаешь, я тебе правда верю, королева, - фыркнув, заключила она. – И капитана Марвела мы все знаем если не лично, то по репутации. Обидно, что какой-то старик вдруг решил, что самый наивный бойскаут супергероического мира нам не нужен. - Она распустила лианы, удерживающие заложников. – Ну что же. Превращайся обратно и пойдём надерём задницу этому твоему волшебнику. Потом я возьму рубин. И не отдам, пока не проведём ритуал.  
\- А если я успею взять первой?  
\- Я тебя умоляю. Я в этой профессии в три раза дольше твоего.   
  
Все ловушки были активированы заново к тому моменту, как они вернулись, но по второму разу проходить их было проще.  
\- Он что, серьёзно ничего нового не подготовил? – удивилась Плющ.  
\- Я всё пытаюсь тебе сказать, что он сошёл с ума, - напомнила Изида. – Подумай сама: хранитель магии приносит в жертву бродячих кошек! Мы сможем забрать рубин, поверь мне.  
\- Я вам его не отдам! – сорвался на визг заново возникший призрак Шазама. – Не смей трогать мой камень, Изида!  
\- Он не твой, ты украл его в другом мире, - парировала та. – И даже не можешь из-за этого принести его в Скалу Вечности. Твоя эпоха закончилась, Шазам. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, как ты убил меня, но оставаться главным больше не позволю.  
\- Ты не имеешь права!  
\- Зато имеет возможность, - откликнулась Плющ, работая над генератором барьера и пригибая голову, потому что меньше, чем в футе над ней продолжал бушевать шторм. – Потому что – да! – рубин теперь у нас, - и она взяла камень в руки.  
К её разочарованию, охранные чары от этого не нарушились, так что она постарась побыстрее подойти к Изиде, снова замершей на полпути к центру помещения.  
Но границу, за которой магия той действовала, Плющ не переступала.  
\- Я снова встречусь с тобой, Шазам, - пообещала Изида. – Скоро. И лучше для нас всех будет, если ты уйдёшь из Скалы Вечности сам. А пока, - она посмотрела на Плющ, - я готова закончить нашу сделку.  
Плющ изогнула губы в улыбке:  
\- Самое время для предательства в ней, кстати. Будь я магическим существом, как ты, я бы тебе рубин не отдала. Но мне он бесполезен, так что поклянись могилой мужа, что не причинишь мне сейчас вреда, и пошли уже проводить наш собственный ритуал.  
\- Клянусь могилой Чёрного Адама, - без колебаний сказала Изида. – Которой для него стала каменная статуя. И, если бы я этого не добавила, я бы ведь сейчас вывернулась из такой клятвы. А ты просто не знаешь всех деталей.  
\- Но про статую знала, - усмехнулась Плющ. – Ладно, королева, ты прошла проверку. Пойдём.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что творишь, дитя! – закричал ей Шазам.  
Она повернулась к нему.  
\- Я давно взрослая, спасибо. Счастливо оставаться.  
Он обрушил пещеру им на головы, но они, разумеется, выбрались.  
  
Ночь ещё даже не успела кончиться, когда Изида доставила Плющ обратно в Готэм.  
\- Нет, правда, спасибо, - сказала она, ставя Плющ на ноги.  
\- Не люблю, когда старики-маразматики мне указывают, - хмыкнула Плющ. – И, вообще говоря, я тоже читала новости, и мне нравилось, что ты делаешь в Кандак, пока у вас всё не пошло под откос. Так что я рискну и посмотрю, что будет дальше. Надеюсь, ты соберёшься делать именно то, что обещала, а то я ведь скоро поселюсь по соседству и буду проверять.  
\- Я думаю, я даже не буду против, - открыто улыбнулась Изида. – Приятно будет тебя снова увидеть.  
\- О-о? – приподняла бровь её визави. – Даже если я снова дохну на кого-то из мужчин феромонами?  
\- Даже если, - кивнула Изида. И, поколебавшись, добавила: - Можно спросить?..  
\- М-м?  
\- Почему «мужчин»? В смысле, - на её щеках показались два красных пятна, - по прямому назначению ты эффектом не пользуешься. А феромоны есть разные, привлекающие и женщин, и мужчин. Не думаю, что тебе никогда не приходилось драться с женщинами, почему ты не используешь этого оружия?  
\- А, - Плющ лениво потянулась, а потом решила ответить. Всё равно прогулка уже получилась весьма познавательной для них обеих. – Ну, потому что единственный человек, который в этом смысле для меня важен, тоже женщина. Я бы не хотела, чтобы она думала, что я привыкла манипулировать и ей тоже.  
\- О, - кивнула Изида. – Но… она же должна понимать, что ты всё равно можешь?  
\- Главное, что она понимает, что я этого не делаю, - Плющ задумчиво посмотрела на сереющее небо. – Мы всё ещё продолжаем девичьи разговоры, или тебе уже пора, королева?  
\- Пора, - вздохнула Изида. - Чем меньше я пробуду в Америке, тем меньше у Кандак будет проблем. Что же… буду тебя ждать. И твою подругу, если вдруг захочешь её привести.  
\- Боюсь, она городская девочка, - покачала головой Плющ. – Но приглашение запомню. Удачи тебе… волшебница.  
Изида кивнула, глядя в небо.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она серьёзно, поднимаясь вверх. – Вот и проверим, стану ли я ей. Волшебницей.  
Ядовитый Плющ ничего ей не ответила.  
Но, впрочем, ей казалось, что она так и так знает ответ.


End file.
